


Give Me A Reason

by Badassium1970



Category: Game Grumps, Ninja Sex Party - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Fluff, M/M, Smut, Teacher-Student Relationship, emo! Dan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-05
Updated: 2016-06-05
Packaged: 2018-07-12 10:28:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7099150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Badassium1970/pseuds/Badassium1970
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dan constantly skips Dr. Wecht's class and doesn't respect him at all. He asks Dr. Wecht to give him a reason too.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Give Me A Reason

“Dan,” Brian called. 

“Dan Avidan?” Brian called again before marking the student as absent on the register. He wondered why he even bothered, the boy hardly ever turned up to his class, and when he did he just dicked around. 

Brian tried not to let it bother him, of course the music major who was just forced to take another class he wasn’t interested in wouldn’t show up to that class, it shouldn’t bother him as much as it did. 

The physics professor taught his students who were actually interested in taking in the knowledge he had to offer but he couldn’t ignore the feeling in the back of his mind. 

He tried to convince himself that the reason he couldn’t stop thinking about Dan was because nobody had failed his class before, and he didn’t want that streak to be broken. At the same time, he knew that was complete bullshit and he was completely enticed by the younger man. 

At the end of the lesson Brian didn’t have any other classes to teach so he looked on the register and checked Dan’s profile to see his lesson timetable. His final lesson was music. Professor Wecht decided that he would go into Dan’s lesson ten minutes before the end to talk to him and try and convince him to come to class. He sent a message to the music teacher to let her know he was coming down to collect him before the end of the lesson and then waited.

Waiting became tedious and Brian’s head was not in the right place to mark work. He continuously looked at his watch only to find that only a few minutes had gone by. Sorting his desk made time seem to go faster but when he finished he still had ten minutes left before he could go collect Dan. 

Brian walked around the empty classroom, stopping at Dan’s desk which was covered in drawings of dicks and some band stuff, the kid had good taste in music.  
Finally, the time had come and Brian felt slightly nervous. The science rooms were far from the music rooms and Brian wondered if Dan would even agree to go to his classroom. It was worth a try at least. 

Knocking on the door twice before entering, the music teacher gave him a smile. 

“Hello Dr. Wecht, here for Mr. Avidan right.” 

Brian saw his student scowling at him. 

“Yes, sorry to disturb your lesson,” Brian apologies trying not to look at Dan but he could feel his glare. 

“It’s okay, Dan’s already way ahead. Danny you can go.” 

Dan begrudgingly took his bag and flung it over his shoulder. 

Brian held the door open for Dan and thanked the teacher before closing the door and leaving, Dan was already on his way, going in the opposite direction to the science rooms.  
“Mr. Avidan,” Brian called, his voice suddenly stern. 

“Leave me alone old man,” Dan replied to his call still walking away. 

Speeding up his walk, Brian was able to catch up with the younger man. 

“You can either give up ten minutes of your time now or give up your lunch times until you catch up on all the work you missed, and I will make sure you come straight to me.” 

Dan sighed and turned to face the man behind him. 

“Okay fine, but you’re wasting your time.” 

Brian led his student to his classroom, and told Dan to take a seat. Just to see how face he could push his professor Dan sat on top of the desk that he rarely used. Brian, to Dan’s dismay, seemed unfazed.

“So, Dan, explain to me why you’re not coming to class.” 

Dan rolled his eyes.

“Seriously? I was forced to take this class,” Dan frowned.

“That isn’t an excuse to skip lesson, when you grow up you’re…”

“Going to have to do a lot of things that you don’t want to, I know, but those things will help me in life, I’ll have a reason to do them. Give me a reason to come to your dumbass lessons and maybe I will.” 

“I mean you get to learn more about how the world works…” Brian began only to be cut off by Dan again. 

“Look Dr. Wecht, I don’t care, the world works however it works and it’s not gonna change just because I know how it works,” Dan explained. 

Brian let out a short sigh as he rubbed his temple. 

“Okay, then what reason do you want me to give you to come to class?”

Dan smirked and Brian felt his stomach drop. 

“Well, maybe if I was getting fucked by the teacher, yeah, that’d be good motivation, don’t you agree sir?” 

Dan’s voice was so innocent considering how sinful his suggestion was. 

“Dan, that’s… that’s really not appropriate,” Brian stuttered, he wanted to, he wanted to so bad but knew he couldn’t, or rather shouldn’t. 

“No one else will know, it will be our little secret,” Dan bated his eyelashes at his professor and Dr. Wecht gulped as he felt his dick twitch. 

“I can tell you want it. You want to punish me,” Dan continued to tease and Brian knew he was beat.

“I thought I was just an ‘old man’ to you,” Brian stated, he needed to know if Dan was joking or not before he took things further. The last thing he needed was to be fired for acting inappropriately with his student. 

“Well maybe I have a thing for older guys. Come on, punish me, I’ve been a naughty boy. Naughty boys deserve to be punished, right daddy?” 

That nickname, it was Brian’s weakness, making his pants feel tight. 

“Yes, bad boys get punished. Bend over baby.” Brian’s dominant side came out, regardless of the consequences. Dan was surprised but did as he was commanded. The bell went but Dan still remained still. His home was only a short walk away and he could just tell his parents he was hanging out with friends, they wouldn’t mind.

Brian made sure to close all the blinds just in case, and locked the door, luckily it was Friday, all the teachers went home straight away on Fridays and the cleaners came in the next day so they hopefully wouldn’t be interrupted. 

“So good for me baby,” Brian said when he returned to Dan who was still bend over his desk.

“Why can’t you be that good for me all the time?” Brian questioned, his voice deeper, filled with lust. Dan shrugged in reply still playing his bad boy persona causing Brian to spank him.  
“Answer me when I talk to you,” Brian’s voice was filled with authority and Dan almost wished he had shown up to lessons to hear him talk like that more often. 

“Sorry, I’ll be good,” Dan promised.

“Think we should make sure of that, count for me baby... if it gets to be too much the safe word is red.” Brian slipped out of his dominant role for a moment. He didn’t know how far Dan had gone with dom/sub relationships and he didn’t want to actually hurt him. 

“Okay,” Dan agreed letting out a soft moan as Brian’s hand connected with his ass cheek. 

“One,” Dan counted. 

Brian continued, getting a bit harder each time. Dan didn’t mess up once, he did stutter a bit toward the end but Brian wasn’t going to be too hard on him, plus he was already hard and didn’t need to draw things out. 

“Fuck, you were so good baby, I think you deserve a reward for that,” Brian whispered in Dan’s ear as he unbuckled his belt and undid his jeans, lowering them to find that Dan wasn’t wearing underwear. 

“Such a dirty boy Danny,” Brian groaned before kissing the younger man’s neck, bringing his hand to Dan’s cock which was already leaking with precome.

“Fu… Daddy,” Danny moaned at the sudden contact. 

Brian smirked, and Dan could feel it on his skin, he liked it, he liked this side of his teacher. 

“God you look so pretty, I can wait to get inside you,” Brian murmured as he dipped his thumb into the slit of Dan’s dick.

“Pl... please,” Dan whined, he felt so sensitive and needed to feel his professor inside him. 

“You want that baby? Want to feel daddy’s cock stretching you?” 

“Fuck yes,” Dan’s voice came out breathy and Brian knew he wouldn’t forget that. 

Brian picked up a condom that fell out of Dan’s pocket, he resisted the urge to comment on it and quickly undressed himself and applied the condom onto his length. Brian then placed two fingers in front of Dan’s face. The younger man immediately started to suck on his fingers, playfully moving his tongue and Brian regretted not requesting a blowjob.  
After his fingers were all wet he removed them from Dan’s mouth and slowly inserted one in Dan’s asshole. Dan winced at the stretch, he hadn’t done this many times, and those times lube was included. 

When Brian inserted another finger Dan tensed up a bit. Brian kept his fingers still and began to kiss the small of Dan’s back, calming him down until he loosened up a bit. Brian then continued to open Dan up, the younger man letting out small noises of pleasure every now and again, his fully erect member sometimes brushing against the desk. 

“You ready baby?” Brian purred. 

“Yes daddy.” 

“Beg for me,” Brian ordered as he tugged Dan’s hair slightly causing the man to let out a surprised moan. 

“Please, I need you inside me daddy, please sir,” Danny begged, his voice filled with arousal and desperation.

Brian already knew he had a daddy kink the sir thing on the hand, he just hoped it didn’t affect him in class now that he’d discovered this new kink. 

“So good me,” Brian commented as he lined himself up inserting the head of his shaft, one hand rubbing the small of Dan’s back as he continued to thrust the rest of his cock inside of Dan. He then waited for Dan to get used to the feeling. 

It took a while, just as Brian started to get worried Dan spoke. 

“Pl… please move.” 

“You sure baby? We don’t have to rush,” Brian’s dominate persona slipped for a second time, showing how much he cared for the younger man, maybe a little too much but he didn't care.  
Dan nodded eagerly, he still felt a little bit of pain but he knew he would get pleasure from that pain. 

“Please,” he begged, his voice coming out more like a whisper. 

“With pleasure baby boy.” 

Brian removed most of his length from Dan’s asshole before thrusting back in, starting of slow but as Dan begged for more, for him to go faster he couldn’t resist. He slammed into Dan as the younger let out broken moans, begging Brian for more even though he wasn’t even sure what more he wanted. 

Brian was giving Dan sloppy neck kisses, biting him as he thrusted into him and Dan was so close, and the fact that his teacher was fucking him in a classroom added to his arousal. 

“Please, daddy, pl… please!” Dan whined, pre-cum was covering his desk as his dick rutted against it. 

“What do you want baby, tell daddy what you need.” 

“Please… sir, touch me,” Dan begged, whimpering when Brian complied. 

“You gonna cum for daddy? Gonna cum all over your desk?” Brian teased as he stroked Dan, rubbing the slit knowing from before that Dan seemed extremely sensitive there.  
The combination of Brian fucking him and his words caused Dan to come harder than he ever had before. Streaks of cum hit his desk and covered Brian’s hand as well.  
Brian came soon after with an animalistic growl that Dan wanted to hear again. 

After the two came down from their highs Brian slid out of Dan who whined a little bit at the empty feeling. 

“Fuck, we’re gonna have to clean that,” Brian laughed slightly as he looked at Dan’s cum on the desk after he chucked his condom in the bin, covering it with a load of tissues.

“We?” Dan looked his teacher in the eye, raising on eyebrow at him as he pulled his ripped jeans up. 

“You’re right, it’s your jizz, you clean it.” Brian commented picking up his boxers and putting them on along with his trousers.

“You’re the one who caused that,” Dan quipped without thinking and a wave of embarrassment hit him. 

Brian looked at the younger man, his eyeliner smudged, one hand one the desk holding himself up as he was still a little weak from his orgasm. His cheeks were a little flushed and Brian couldn’t help but noticed how close they were now. Dan noticed the way his teacher was staring at him and he wasn’t even thinking when he leaned in and gave his teacher a kiss. 

Brian was surprised but he kissed back until Dan pulled away looking scared.

“I’m sorry,” Dan blushed, one of the main reasons he wasn’t turning up to class was that he found his teacher really attractive and as he found out his personality traits he began to develop a crush on his teacher so he began skipping class so he could forget about his stupid crush, but he never did. 

“Dan, it’s okay,” Brian trying to comfort him, raising his hand to Dan’s face to stroke his cheek but Dan moved away. 

“It’s not, fuck, I… I thought it would be, I thought I could do this and then I’d be okay but, I still… fuck I have a crush on my teacher,” Dan whispered the last part, and Brian felt like he wasn’t meant to hear that. 

“Dan, please look at me.”

Dan reluctantly looked at his professor.

“I’m sorry Dr. Wecht.”

“Brian,” he smiled. 

Dan looked confused. 

“It’s outside of school hours, you can call me Brian. And Dan, don’t apologize, I feel the same way.” 

Dan’s eyes practically lit up and Brian couldn’t remember seeing a more genuine smile on his student’s face, and sadly that smile didn’t stay long. 

“We can’t be together though Brian, you’re my teacher.” 

Brian sighed, he normally stuck to the rules but since he had already broken so many today, he figured a couple more wouldn’t hurt. 

“We’re both legal age, I don’t see any problem with it, but we’ll have to keep it secret until you leave school, if that’s okay Danny.” 

Dan wrapped his hands around his teacher, giving him a quick kiss.

“I’ll take that as a yes,” Brian smiled, running a hand though the younger man’s hair. 

The two cleaned up the classroom before leaving, Brian giving Dan a ride home even though he only lived a short while away. 

The next day Dan came to Brian’s lesson as he promised he would. Looking at his desk he smiled remembering that less than twenty-four hours ago the desk was covered in cum.


End file.
